Currently, transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS) apparatus and electrical muscle stimulation (EMS) apparatus are two main electrostimulation apparatuses in the market which are used of electric impulses produced by a device to relieve pain or stimulate muscle. The electrostimulation apparatus always has at least two conductive electrodes which are electrically connected to a control unit and adhere to user's skin. Then, through operating the control unit, the electrodes are configured to provide different frequencies of impulses thus achieving therapeutic or training purpose.
However, the conventional electrostimulation apparatus has following disadvantages: the apparatus can only provide impulses to user and without heating function, the efficiency of the therapy or training may be greatly reduced. For now, the electrostimulation apparatus such as TENS and EMS is usually cooperatively used with a heating accessory, and the control unit thereof has several buttons and has at least two wires to electrically and respectively connect to the electrode and the heating accessory thus achieving operation. Nevertheless, the heating accessory is usually heavy and since the electrode and the heating accessory is separated, it is hard and inconvenient to provide impulses and heating to the same part of user simultaneously. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for an electrostimulation apparatus to overcome the problems presented above.